


Beloved

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: This is a re-written scene from Fadeout.  I liked the idea of Nyssa meeting Snart.
Relationships: Past Nyssara - Relationship, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Beloved

Sara Lance spied two elegant brunettes hanging at the edge of the group assembled for Oliver’s memorial. She tugged gently on her companion’s arm, leading him across the damp lawn. Leonard Snart was uncomfortable in the presence of so many heroes, not to mention Sara’s family, but…Oliver Queen had been Sara’s friend. She’d known him her entire life. He could tolerate this company for her. He could tolerate a lot of things for her. 

Sara smiled brightly at the taller of the two women. “Hey--thank you for coming.” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Nyssa replied warmly. A pause, then… “Sara, this is my sister, Talia. Talia, this is Sara, my Beloved.” 

Sara smiled at the endearment and pulled her own companion closer. 

“Nyssa, Talia, this is Leonard.” 

“He is your Beloved,” Nyssa stated. 

“Um…yeah. He is,” Sara replied with a contented smile. 

“Just so long as he is worthy of you.” 

Sara just quirked an eyebrow, and settled her hands a bit more firmly around Leonard’s arm. 

Leonard eyed Nyssa appraisingly, then nodded. “I’m very pleased to meet you.” 

Nyssa returned his appraisal unabashedly. “I think I’m pleased to meet you as well.” 

“And how were you acquainted with Oliver?” Talia asked curiously. 

“Alas, I never gave him the opportunity to shish-ka-bob me in person. But…” 

“But you are here for Sara,” Nyssa interjected smoothly. “I think I like you, Leonard, but I must warn you--” 

“That you’re a deadly assassin, and if I ever hurt her, no one will ever find my body?” 

Nyssa smiled at him--a very particular sort of expression that wouldn‘t have looked out of place on the face of an exotic jungle cat. “Something like that.” 

“You guys do know that I’m entirely capable of defending my own honor, right?” Sara demanded. (The fact that she had to look up at everyone detracted just a touch from the fierce declaration.)

“Of course, Beloved,” Nyssa replied fondly.


End file.
